The Mistress
by Eirien Fu
Summary: Setelah menikah di usia muda dengan seorang bos mafia, Sakura mulai menyusun rencananya untuk balas dendam. Dia adalah wanita yang akan membuat setiap orang berlutut di hadapannya. "Kau tahu, kami rela pergi ke neraka karenamu." SasuSaku/MadaSaku. Mafia!Uchiha. Mature content, be warned.


It's been more than 10 years since I joined this site, and another 4 years since I wrote my last story. My old stories are listed on my tabled list. I will not continue them. That applied to all stories, from all accounts.

I'm starting over again, learning to write once again, if you found grammar mistakes please kindly remind me, so that I can write better. Mulai dari awal, belajar dari nol.

 **Peringatan: tema dewasa, minuman beralkohol, dan bahasa kasar.**

Dengan membaca cerita ini, saya anggap pembaca sudah dewasa dan bersikap bijak.

 _Standard disclaimer applied for all chapters: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-san.  
_

* * *

.

.

.

.

 _Satu bulan yang lalu._

"Kau menerimanya?" tanya Karin berdecak sebal. Lawan bicaranya, yaitu Sakura hanya mengangguk kecil. "Kau gila, benar-benar gila!"

Sakura meneguk sodanya lalu menoleh memandang Karin. "Itu satu-satunya cara yang ada."

"Kau tahu siapa dia? Dia bos mafia Sakura! Astaga, seharusnya kau pergi ke neraka. Setidaknya kau mati lebih cepat dan tidak menyakitkan," ucap Karin lalu mengambil tegukan besar _tequila_ miliknya. Mereka sedang berada di sebuah bar kecil di pinggir kota.

Sakura terdiam dan memutar-mutar gelas sodanya. Menyadari Karin telah melakukan kesalahan, gadis berkacamata itu minta maaf. "Tuhan, maafkan aku Sakura. Aku tidak bermaksud mengatakannya."

"Ya, aku mengerti." Sakura tersenyum menatap Karin, sahabatnya.

"Sakura, dengarkan," Karin menghela napas panjang, "ada banyak alasan mengapa kita tetap menjadi warga sipil. Jauh dari dunia berdarah-darah di luar sana. Bahkan ada lebih banyak alasan mengapa kita tidak mendekati geng-geng mafia."

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, Karin," ucap Sakura lirih.

Karin meletakkan gelas _tequila_ yang telah kosong menjauh, menggerakkan kedua tangannya memegang wajah Sakura untuk menatap lurus mata gadis berambut merah muda tersebut.

"Kau gadis yang cerdas, Sakura. Kuharap kau sudah memikirkan resikonya bila rencanamu ini berlanjut. Mereka tidak bodoh, Sakura. Ingat itu."

"Tuan Madara adalah orang yang baik."

Karin mendenguskan napas. Sakura memang keras kepala. Jika sesuatu terjadi pada Sakura, dia akan merasa bersalah seumur hidup. Karena secara tidak langsung hubungan Madara dan Sakura ada karena dirinya. Jika saja Karin tidak memaki-maki salah seorang pengawal Madara enam bulan yang lalu di depan kedai milik orangtua Sakura, mungkin keduanya tidak akan saling mengenal.

"Kau akan balas dendam."

"Ya."

"Itu akan memperkeruh suasana, Sakura."

"Bukankah perang melawan Oto sudah dimulai?"

Karin terperanjat terkejut. Tangannya mengepal kuat. Karin mengetahui Sakura adalah gadis biasa. Setelah lulus sekolah, Sakura tidak melanjutkan kuliah karena masalah biaya. Dia tidak ingin membebani orangtuanya yang hanya pemilik kedai kecil di pinggir kota. Masalah pertikaian antar geng bukanlah hal yang lazim diketahui oleh gadis itu. Karin penasaran seberapa jauh Sakura telah terseret ke dunia gelap itu. "Darimana kau tahu?"

"Tuan Madara."

Cih, tentu saja Madara yang memberitahunya. Mafia kelas kakap itu memang berbahaya. Saat mengetahui kedekatan sahabatnya itu dengan geng mafia beberapa bulan lalu, Karin kalang kabut memikirkan cara untuk menjauhkan mereka. Di sisi lain dia takut dengan Madara. Oleh karena itu, Karin hanya bisa mengawasi keduanya dari jauh. Setelah hampir enam bulan berjalan, hubungan mereka baik-baik saja. Madara bersikap sopan kepada Sakura. Membelikan barang-barang mewah, walau Karin yakin Sakura telah menolaknya beberapa kali. Madara adalah pria yang keras kepala. Sakura tidak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan pria sebelumnya. Kalaupun ada itu hanya perasaan bertepuk sebelah tangan pada teman sekolahnya dulu, Uchiha Sasuke. Baik Karin maupun Sakura tidak mengetahui hubungan Sasuke dengan Madara. Banyak sekali orang bermarga Uchiha di kota tersebut.

"Kau ingin memesan minuman beralkohol?" tawar Karin mengakhiri perbincangan serius mereka. Sakura menggelengkan kepala. Dia tidak bisa minum. Karin tertawa kecil dan berbalik melihat deretan-deretan meja di bar. Saat itulah Karin sadar mereka sedang diawasi. Oniks kembar menatap ke arah kedua wanita yang duduk berjejer dengan tajam. Karin mengenal wajah pria tersebut. Uchiha Sasuke. Sudah tiga tahun Karin tidak melihatnya. Jujur dia sedikit terkejut mendapati pria tersebut menggerakkan tangan isyarat untuk Karin agar dia pergi menjauhi Sakura. Selama beberapa saat, Karin menimbang-nimbang pilihannya. Meninggalkan Sakura atau tetap bersamanya. Tapi, kemudian dia mempunyai sebuah ide. Jika Sasuke mendekati Sakura, mungkin ide gila Sakura untuk menikah dengan Madara akan dibatalkan. Tersenyum tipis dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya, Karin beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku ke kamar kecil sebentar," ucapnya pada Sakura. Gadis berambut merah muda itu mengiyakannya.

Setelah Karin pergi Sakura merasakan seseorang menempati bangku Karin di sampingnya. Sakura tidak mabuk, hanya mempunyai banyak pikiran yang berkemuruh di dalam kepalanya. Dia tidak bisa fokus.

"Boleh aku belikan minuman untukmu, _Sa-ku-ra_."

Suara baritone memecah lamunan Sakura. Dia mendongak dan mendapati cinta pertamanya di masa sekolah dulu duduk di sampingnya. Sasuke terlihat dewasa dan matang. Tubuh kerasnya berbalutkan kemeja putih yang dua kancingnya dibuka. Lengan kemejanya digulung hingga siku.

"Tidak, terimakasih. Aku tidak minum."

"Benarkah? Satu gelas tidak akan membunuhmu."

Sakura terdiam. Masih terkejut dengan kehadiran Sasuke di sini. Bertahun-tahun mereka tidak bertemu. Jangan salah, Sakura sudah tidak mempunyai perasaan apapun terhadap Sasuke. Mungkin karena menganggap diamnya Sakura adalah persetujuan, Sasuke memesan satu gelas _vodka_ kecil untuk mereka masing-masing. Saat pesanan Sasuke datang, Sakura hanya memandang gelas kecil berisikan _vodka_ tersebut. Satu gelas kecil yang mungkin akan membuatnya mabuk. Sakura tidak tahan dengan segala jenis alkohol kecuali yang terbuat dari anggur.

"Kau tidak berubah."

"Kau tidak mengenalku."

Frustasi dengan keangkuhan Sasuke yang tidak berubah sejak dulu. Ditambah dengan masalah yang menimpanya akhir-akhir ini membuat Sakura tidak tahan lagi. Tanpa pikir panjang dia mengambil gelas vodka di depannya, diminum dalam satu tegukan besar. Sakura meletakkan gelas tersebut dengan tenaga lebih, memandang oniks kembar Sasuke. Tanpa memutus tatapan keduanya, tangan mungil gadis itu kembali meraih gelas vodka milik Sasuke dan diminumnya cepat.

Mereka belum ada lima menit bertemu. Namun Sasuke sudah tidak tahan lagi, diraihnya tekuk gadis berambut merah muda tersebut. Bibirnya menempel pada bibir Sakura. Ciuman berubah menjadi cumbuan. Kuat, liar, dan menuntut.

Tidak ada yang menduga bahwa malam itu adalah awal dari malam panas mereka. Sasuke tidak memikirkan hal lain selain menjadikan gadis itu miliknya malam ini. Dan Sakura sepertinya ingin melupakan semua kepenatan yang ada di hidupnya. Tanpa sekalipun melirik ke cincin berlian yang melingkar di jari manisnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **The Mistress**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura memandangi sebuah kotak kecil beludru yang terbuka. Memperlihatkan sebuah cincin emas putih bertahtakan berlian di atasnya. Tangannya mencengkram erat bagian bawah roknya.

"Tuan Madara?"

Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya yang semula menunduk, ditatapnya oniks kembar Madara yang sendari tadi melihatnya. Sakura menelisik raut wajah Madara, menerka-nerka apakah ini hanya sebuah lelucon atau semacamnya. Cincin tersebut bukanlah benda yang murah, setiap sudutnya terpatri dengan sempurna. Sakura membayangkan betapa cantiknya cincin tersebut bila melingkar di jari manisnya. Dia pernah mengenakan perhiasan mahal. Sejak mengenal Madara enam bulan lalu, pria tersebut tidak henti-hentinya memanjakan Sakura dengan benda-benda mewah, tapi tidak semahal ini.

"Memang waktunya kurang tepat, tapi aku tidak bisa menunggu lagi. Sakura, menikahlah denganku."

Madara serius dengan perkataannya. Tidak ada tambahan kata-kata romantis. Tidak ada makan malam di sebuah restoran ternama. Bahkan tidak ada bunga-bunga yang biasanya Madara bawa jika bertemu dengan Sakura. Hanya sebuah cincin yang tiba-tiba saja Madara letakkan di hadapan Sakura. Diletakkan di sebuah meja kecil penyambutan tamu rumah persemanyamam.

Sakura menoleh memandang sebuah meja penghormatan mendiang orangtuanya. Di sana, di sebuah tatanan sesaji terdapat foto ayah dan ibunya yang baru saja meninggal tiga hari yang lalu. Mereka meninggal karena dibunuh. Hal yang tidak habis Sakura pikir adalah siapa yang tega membunuh kedua orangtuanya. Mereka adalah pemilik kedai kue biasa. Pasangan suami istri biasa yang mempunyai seorang putri berusia dua puluh tahun. Bahkan semenjak kecil mereka tinggal di daerah ini dan semuanya baik-baik saja. Memang daerah ini merupakan daerah kekuasaan Klan Uchiha. Tetapi selama puluhan tahun, pertikaian antar geng mafia tidak pernah melibatkan warga sipil biasa.

Konoha adalah sebuah kota yang aman, ada beberapa klan yang menjaga daerah tersebut. Semua aktivitas mafia dilakukan di dunia bawah. Jika siang hari semua adalah penduduk Konoha yang mempunyai derajat sama. Namun, apa yang mengubahnya? Apa karena Sakura berhubungan dengan Madara? Tidak, bukan itu. Sakura sering melihat anggota klan Uchiha, Namikaze, bahkan Senju datang ke kedainya.

"Sakura?"

Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia memandang Madara sekali lagi. Jika Sakura menolaknya, apa Madara akan marah? Tapi Sakura merasa terlindungi jika berada di sisi pria tersebut. Walaupun usia Madara sudah menginjak tiga puluh delapan tahun, pria tersebut masih tampan dan gagah. Hal yang Sakura ketahui dari Madara adalah bahwa pria tersebut mempunyai jabatan penting di klannya. Terbukti dari beberapa orang yang selalu mengikutinya ketika berkunjung. Sakura melirik kedua orang yang berdiri di depan pintu. Mereka mengenakan setelan kemeja dan jas hitam. Sebuah alat radio komunikasi terpasang di telinga kanan mereka. Sesekali kedua orang tersebut akan melirik ke arah Madara dan Sakura memastikan suasana kondusif dan berjalan baik.

Jika saja Sakura adalah orang yang kuat dan mempunyai kekuasaan. Dia akan mengejar dan membunuh orang-orang yang tega membunuh kedua orangtuanya.

"Ayah dan ibu adalah orang baik," gumam Sakura sembari mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

"Ya, mereka orang baik," Madara menjawabnya.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan rasa duka yang menyumbat setiap pembuluh darahnya. Dia marah entah kepada siapa. Takdir atau dirinya sendiri entah dia tidak tahu. Dengan tatapan tajam Sakura memandang Madara, menghela napas yang sempat terhenti karena rasa sesak di dadanya.

Di dalam pikirannya, hanya ada pengandaian berbagai macam situasi saat kejadian itu. Saat tiba-tiba saja sebuah mobil sedan hitam berhenti tepat di depan kedainya. Kemudian dengan membabi buta dua orang mengenakan penutup wajah menembakkan senapan balistik ke penjuru arah kedai kecil tersebut. Hanya sebuah kedai kecil, apa tidak berlebihan menggunakan senapan balistik? Bahkan jika itu hanya senapan biasa, Sakura yakin kedua orangtuanya tidak akan dapat melawan. Ledakan demi ledakan terdengar, suara mobil melaju menjauh, dan hilang. Tidak ada suara jeritan kesakitan kedua orangtuanya. Mereka tewas seketika bersama kedai kecilnya yang terbakar si jago merah. Menyisakan pilu dan Sakura yang menatap kejadian tersebut dua puluh meter dari kedai tersebut. Sakura tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa saat itu. Namun tidak lagi, dia akan melakukan sesuatu. Memburu keparat-keparat yang membunuh kedua orangtuanya, dia akan mengejar walau harus ikut terseret ke neraka.

"Ya. Aku akan menikah denganmu."

Madara menyeringai tipis dengan jawaban Sakura. Oniks bertemu dengan hijau emerald yang menatapnya tajam. Di sana, Madara menemukan siratan lain.

 _Dan bantu aku membalaskan dendamku._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke hampir saja menjambak rambutnya saat dia melihat istri Madara. Gadis berambut merah muda teman sekolahnya dulu. Walau mereka berbeda kelas dan jarang berinteraksi, Sasuke yakin bahwa itu adalah Haruno Sakura. Entah apa yang ada di otak pamannya Madara ketika mengencani bahkan menikahi gadis belia yang bisa saja merupakan usia anaknya.

Kelakuan buruk Madara bukan merupakan hal rahasia. Pemimpin mafia tersebut sering bergonta-ganti wanita setiap malamnya. Kadang Sasuke melihat beberapa wanita sekaligus datang ke kediaman Madara. Mereka semua berparas cantik, seksi, dan nakal. Namun, standar wanita yang sering Madara jadikan penghangat ranjangnya berbeda dengan gadis ini. Sakura adalah gadis polos dan baik. Berbeda dengan Madara yang tiga perempat waktunya dalam sehari adalah bajingan. Walau tidak percaya dengan pernikahan pamannya dengan Sakura adalah karena cinta, alasan paling logis yang terbesit di pikiran Sasuke adalah karena uang. Cih, semua wanita di dunia sama saja. Mereka akan dengan mudah menerima ajakan pria ke ranjang jika mempunyai uang.

Dilihatnya penampilan Sakura yang mendekap lengan Madara. Gadis tersebut mengenakan sebuah gaun berenda tanpa lengan berwarna putih. Kain gaun tersebut terbuat dari sutra putih dan berhenti di lutut Sakura. Di kedua kakinya terdapat sepasang sepatu berhak datar berwarna putih. Rambut panjangnya dibiarkan terurai membentuk gelombang halus. Ada sebuah jepit berbentuk bunga putih yang menahan sedikit poninya yang panjang. Sakura bak gadis suci berbalutkan busana serba putih.

Sasuke muak dengan itu. Sasuke berani bertaruh Madara telah meniduri gadis itu berkali-kali. Atau mungkin Madara menikahinya karena gadis itu hamil. Tidak, itu bukan alasan yang kuat. Madara selalu berhati-hati saat bercinta. Pamannya itu juga selalu mengingatkan Sasuke untuk tidak sembarangan menebar benih Uchiha karena dia tidak ingin klan yang sudah kokoh ini terpecah karena anak-anak dari para wanita yang tidak jelas asal usulnya.

Sasuke kembali menatap Sakura dalam-dalam, bentuk tubuh gadis itu termasuk seksi. Sakura mempunyai dada yang cukup besar dan kaki jenjang yang panjang walau tinggi gadis itu hanya sebahu Madara. Sasuke membayangkan bagaimana kedua kaki jenjang itu melingkar dipinggangnya saat dia menekan tubuh gadis itu di atas ranjang. Kemudian rambut halus itu akan tergerai di bantal putih sembari menggeliat nikmat. Lalu bibir mungil tipis tersebut mengucapkan namanya saat mereka bersama-sama bergerak menuju surga ketujuh.

Sial.

Imaginasi liarnya pada istri pamannya sudah terbentuk di hari pertama Sasuke melihat Sakura. Sasuke mungkin juga seorang bajingan sama seperti pamannya, tapi dia tidak gila.

Sasuke merasakan seseorang menyikutnya, dia sedikit kesakitan dan dipelototinya Shisui, sepupunya. Kemudian Sasuke baru sadar bahwa semua orang telah membungkukkan kepala menyambut ketua klan beserta istri barunya.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Madara dan Nyonya Sakura," ucap ayah Sasuke mewakili anggota klan yang berkumpul untuk menyambutnya. Setelah menepuk bahu pria tersebut, Madara memberi isyarat untuk berdiri tegak.

"Terima kasih, Kakak," ucap Madara sembari berjalan menuju sebuah meja makan. Dia duduk di kursi barisan paling ujung, tempat pemegang kekuasaan tertinggi berada. Sakura sedikit merasa canggung dengan sikap orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Dia meraih lengan Madara seolah-olah hidupnya bergantung pada lengan tersebut. Madara tersenyum tipis melihat Sakura, kemudian meminta Sakura untuk duduk di sampingnya. Gadis tersebut menurut. Setelah pasangan suami istri baru tersebut mengambil posisi mereka di kursi meja makan panjang, seluruh anggota klan mengambil posisinya masing-masing. Hanya anggota inti klan yang turut duduk, sisanya kembali ke posisi dan tugas masing-masing.

Sebelum mulai menyantap hidangan yang disajikan di meja. Madara mengenalkan anggota klannya satu per satu.

"Mereka adalah keluargamu yang baru," ucap Madara kepada Sakura. Mulai dari kakak Madara, yaitu Fugaku dan istrinya Mikoto. Adik laki-lakinya Izuna. Lalu empat keponakannya Obito, Shisui, Itachi, dan Sasuke.

Mendengar namanya disebut, Sasuke mengangguk dan menatap Sakura. Saat tatapan mata mereka bertemu, Sakura tersipu malu. Menyadari hal tersebut, Sasuke lekas memalingkan wajahnya. Dia takut bila Madara menyadari hal tersebut. Menentang perintah Madara sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Apalagi kepergok menatap istri mudanya dengan tatapan layaknya seorang laki-laki normal pada wanita.

Kemudian Sasuke sadar dia tanpa fokus melihat ke arah Itachi, kakaknya. Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan Sasuke. Itachi melihat ke arah Sakura dan akhirnya pria tersebut sadar apa yang terjadi dengan Sasuke. Dalam hati Sasuke mengutuk dirinya yang sedikit lepas kendali dengan setiap bahasa tubuhnya. Di antara keluarganya, Itachi adalah orang yang paling berbahaya. Kakak Sasuke tersebut merupakan jenius yang dapat dengan mudah membaca dan mengartikan setiap gerak-gerik tubuh orang. Bahkan dia dapat mengerti ketakutan orang hanya dengan melihat matanya saja.

Sial. Ini bukan pertanda baik. Sasuke merasakan bahwa hari-harinya setelah ini akan menjadi lebih menyebalkan—atau menyenangkan hati kecilnya menjawab.

Sasuke harus cepat memikirkan cara agar dapat menjaga jarak dengan gadis tersebut. Semakin dekat dengan gadis tersebut, semakin pula kepalanya dekat dengan peluru senjata api Madara. Dia tidak ingin mati hanya karena wanita bodoh. Kelemahan pria karena wanita adalah hal yang menggelikan. Sasuke tidak ingin seperti Obito, sepupunya itu masih terpuruk karena kehilangan wanita yang dicintainya. Bahkan Sasuke yakin jika bukan karena balas dendam, Obito sudah menembak kepala sendiri dan menyusul kekasih hatinya di alam baka.

Seolah mengerti pikiran Sasuke, Obito menatap Sasuke dengan senyum jahilnya.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke sedikit kesal. Kemudian Sasuke mendengar ayahnya membuat suara terbatuk kecil. Barulah Sasuke sadar bahwa semua orang di ruangan tersebut sedang memandangnya.

 _Fuck._

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto.

"Ya—maksudku tidak," jawab Sasuke berusaha terlihat tenang. Apa Madara menyadari gerak-geriknya saat melihat Sakura? Oh Tuhan, haruskah dia mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada sepuluh botol vodka yang Naruto berikan padanya tadi pagi? Sasuke akui, dia memang kecanduan alkohol. Dia hampir tidak bisa tidur jika tidak mabuk. Kehidupan sebagai anggota mafia mempunyai tekanan yang tinggi. Sasuke memijat pelipisnya, "Maafkan saya, Tuan Madara."

Madara mengangguk dan menjawab, "Tidak masalah Sasuke. Aku tahu kejadian akhir-akhir ini membuatmu terbebani. Karena itu juga aku memintamu untuk beristirahat sejenak dan melakukan tugas kecil. Temani Sakura selama beberapa hari. Mungkin dia ingin mendekorasi ulang rumah utama. Antar dia kemana pun dia ingin pergi. Aku ada keperluan bersama Senju dan Namikaze."

 _Bajingan gila._

Itulah diri Sasuke selama beberapa hari ke depan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah!"

Sakura berusaha menahan desahannya saat Madara menyentuhnya. Dia sadar bahwa di depan pintu kamar mereka ada beberapa orang yang siaga berjaga. Bibir bawahnya sudah mulai memerah karena digigit menahan suara erotisnya untuk tidak terdengar sampai ke luar ruangan.

"Aaah…"

Madara menjilat daerah sensitif di belakang telinga Sakura. Tangan besar Madara berusaha meraih setiap sudut tubuh gadis tersebut yang masih berpakaian lengkap. Tatapan sayu Sakura membuat Madara semakin menggila. Diciumnya kembali bibir mungil Sakura hingga menenggelamkan suara desahan gadis tersebut. Tangan Madara mulai bergerilya menyikap bagian bawah gaun putih Sakura, lalu mengusap-usap paha bagian dalamnya. Suara desahan semakin meninggi dan kemudian terhenti saat pintu kamar terbuka.

Madara menghentikan kegiatannya dan melihat orang yang dengan sembarangan masuk ke kamarnya.

"Oh, maaf _Aniki_. Aku lupa kau sudah punya istri," celoteh Izuna tanpa rasa bersalah telah menganggu kegiatan yang mungkin saja akan menjadi sejarah bagi klan jika sukses. Kepala Madara berdenyut mendengar ucapan adiknya tersebut. Jika saja bukan Izuna yang masuk ke kamarnya, orang tersebut sudah dipastikan mempunyai lubang di kepalanya dan bermandikan darah. Namun, siapa yang berani memasuki kamar Madara tanpa izin selain Izuna, mereka tahu hal tersebut sama saja dengan misi bunuh diri.

"Rapikan pakaianmu," kata Madara ke Sakura dan dengan gesit dia merapikan penampilannya yang berantakan. Izuna terkekeh. Madara kembali menatap Izuna, "Ada apa?"

"Namikaze ingin membicarakan beberapa hal terlebih dahulu sebelum kita bertemu dengan Senju," jawab Izuna.

Madara mengangguk dan mengecup kening Sakura, "Aku akan kembali nanti."

Sakura tersenyum tipis dan mengikuti Madara yang berjalan menuju pintu kamar mereka. Sesaat setelah itu Madara berhenti dan memanggil Sasuke. Pria itu merupakan salah satu orang yang berjaga di depan pintu. Wajah Sakura memerah.

"Sasuke, tugasmu dimulai lebih awal dari rencana."

"Baik, Tuan Madara."

Kedua kakak beradik itu akhirnya pergi, bersama beberapa orang yang sembari tadi berjaga di depan pintu dan menyisakan Sasuke dan Sakura.

Keheningan menjadi teman mereka selama lebih dari dua menit. Hingga Sakura memutuskan untuk kembali masuk ke kamar karena tidak ada hal yang lebih baik dia lakukan.

Sasuke mengikutinya dan Sakura menghentikan langkahnya.

Sasuke memang mabuk saat dia bertemu dengan Sakura satu bulan yang lalu. Tetapi perasaan puasnya di pagi hari setelahnya adalah pengalaman yang ingin diulang. Karena Madara menugaskannya untuk menjaga Sakura, Sasuke sudah dapat memastikan bahwa gadis itu tidak memberitahu pertemuan kecil mereka satu bulan yang lalu. Hal tersebut membuat Sasuke semakin nekat dan berani.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Tidak perlu bicara formal, Sakura. Kita sudah saling mengenal," balas Sasuke sambil menyeringai, "apalagi setelah kejadian satu bulan yang lalu, eh?"

Sasuke menyadari tangan berjari lentik Sakura bergerak ke atas dan bertemu dengan pipinya. Seorang wanita menamparnya. Menarik.

"Saya istri pamanmu."

"Benarkah? Kau tidak terlihat seperti itu dulu saat diranjangku. Lalu apa pamanku tahu siapa pria yang merebut keperawananmu?"

Sasuke menutup pintu di belakangnya dan berjalan mendekati Sakura. Selangkah demi selangkah. Setiap langkah yang Sasuke ambil, Sakura juga bergerak mundur menjauhi Sasuke.

Satu, dua, tiga, empat.

Satu langkah lagi Sakura akan terpojokkan mengenai ranjang. Dan tentu hal tersebut membuat Sasuke semakin berani mendekati Sakura. Ditatapnya wajah tanpa noda gadis tersebut. Dia sangat cantik. Bibirnya sedikit bengkak merona. Jadi benar suara desahan yang Sasuke dengar samar-samar tadi berasal dari Sakura. Sasuke ingin mendengarnya kembali. Persetan dengan kenyatan Sakura adalah istri Madara.

"Jangan mendekat."

"Jangan jual mahal, aku tahu kau hanyalah wanita yang menginginkan uang. Aku bisa memberikanmu lebih setiap bulannya. Kau tahu? Jika kau bersama Madara, mungkin bulan depan kau sudah dibuang."

Sasuke semakin mendekat. Tiba-tiba saja dia melihat tatapan Sakura menajam. Seolah memberikan peringatan terakhir kepada Sasuke untuk tidak mendekatinya. Dia tidak memperdulikannya, malah Sasuke semakin berapi untuk mendekati gadis itu. Sasuke mendorong tubuh Sakura hingga terbaring di ranjang yang beberapa saat yang lalu menjadi saksi panas hubungan Madara dan Sakura. Sasuke mengurung Sakura dengan kedua lengannya tanpa sekalipun melepaskan tatapan mata mereka. Pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura hingga hidung mereka bertemu.

"Kita ulangi?" ajak Sasuke menggoda. Lalu dia baru menyadarinya saat rasa dingin besi menempel di kepalanya yang diikuti oleh suara pengaman senjata api jenis _revolver_ dilepaskan.

 _Fuck_.

Sasuke tidak mengantisipasi hal ini. Pikirannya sudah berkutat bagaimana caranya merayu Sakura untuk kembali menghangatkan ranjangnya—atau di ranjang milik Madara bersama Sasuke secara harfiah.

"Kupikir Madara tidak akan keberatan jika isi kepala keponakannya berceceran di kamarnya."

Mendengar perkataan itu, Sasuke mundur perlahan namun Sakura mengikutinya hingga mereka berdiri. Sakura sedikit kesulitan mengarahkan _revolver_ ke kepala Sasuke karena tingginya hanya sebahu pria tersebut. Namun tangannya tidak gemetar dan matanya tajam menatap Sasuke.

Saat itulah Sasuke sadar wanita ini bukan wanita biasa.

Kemudian dia juga mengutuk dirinya sendiri untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini karena Sasuke benar-benar menjadi salah satu dari mereka. Menjadi orang yang menggelikan karena terpesona dengan seorang wanita.

 _Bajingan gila yang menggelikan._

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Revised on 30/04/2017._**

 _Please note this:_

Saya tidak berniat atau akan menuliskan adegan seks eksplisit. Bahasa kasar dan tema cerita yang tidak sepantasnya ditiru adalah alasan mengapa fanfiksi ini rating M.

Judul _The Mistress_ adalah perwakilan bagaimana tokoh utama wanita dalam cerita ini berkembang menjadi pribadi yang kuat. _The woman who rules them all._

Semua bagian sudah selesai diketik dengan kisaran 10 bagian secara keseluruhan, secara kasar belum dikoreksi dan pratinjau.

Lalu saya senang jika kamu menikmati membaca fanfiksi ini sebagaimana saya menulisnya _._ _Reviews_ , saran, pendapat, dan koreksi dari kalian adalah penyemangat saya dalam menulis.

See you next time, jaga diri kalian baik-baik.  
Sincerely Yours,  
Fu.


End file.
